Shattered Glass
by deviant glory
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to town and Edward starts to fall in love with her? Could it be that Bella is not the one for him? Usual pairings. ALL HUMAN.
1. Trees, trees & trees

Hello there, this shall be my first fanfiction on here. I wanted to created something slightly different, so I added new characters to cause trouble... Plus I don't like Bella, Lol.  
Oh and I don't own the twilight characters, just the ones that are unfamiliar to you all. =)

**"You think my decision is easy?! I love you Katherine but I love her too", I sighed as I watched the one who stole a part of my heart turn around. She was in tears, she wiped them away but they kept flooding back onto her face, she was one of the few girls I have seen that could cry but still looked like a beauty.**

**"How can you love me, but hurt me in this way" she spluttered out between sobs. "How can you say you love me, but marry her…? How can you steal my heart like this and expect it to be okay?"**

**My heart shattered into a million pieces as I watched her legs give way, she fell gracefully onto the floor her midnight colored hair fell in front of her face.**

* * *

Katherine's POV

Nestled between 'The Middle of Nowhere' and 'the end of Life as we know it' was Forks, my new habitat, a place my mom decided to move us to punish me, also because she got some big shot job to help protect some preservation from being built into some tourist getaway.

"Moving here would be good for us, Katherine, new start and all," I sighed as I noticed my mom decided to address me by my full name, great she's going to make a speech.

"You know, this case could help me get into the firm I always wanted to work act," my Mom continued as she briefly turned her head to look at me, then back on the road.

"This could put me in the big leagues if I win this case." A growl came from the back of the car.

"So in other words, this is all about you", my sister Kimberly whined. "What about me mom? I'm the one who lost out, cheerleading, homecoming, prom; you know I was the ONLY sophomore invited to the senior prom right?"

"Want some cheese with that whine?" I snickered, Kimberly had just turned sixteen three months prior and in those three months, she developed a chest, good looks and a diva attitude. Because of that she conformed to the schooling system, in other words she became a class A bimbo/cheerleader/mean girl.

"Oh Kat, shut up, you're one of the reasons we're living here so you shut your trap okay", Kimberly snapped. I suppose she was right, we are here because of me. Due to my impeccable fighting skills and short temper I have been kicked out of a few schools and since my mom's choices were either to send me into military school or move, I guess she decided she couldn't have a family unit, with just one daughter.

"Don't talk to her like that Kimberly, she is not the reason we're here, although the move would've been in her favor, plus the Quileute heritage runs through our veins."

"Barely". I interrupted mom's speech just in time, before she could tell us the history of the Quileute tribe once again. It was true, my great grandfather on my Mom's side was Native American originating from the Quileute tribe, however he left forks for New York and married my great grandmother, an olive skinned Sicilian. Apart from him, the rest of my family was from Italy.

"Yes, barely but it's there Pocahontas…" my mother smiled at me, although her smile could melt the heart of a polar bear, to me it was abysmal. "Oh here we are" she chimed. I looked out the window to see a wooden sign that said Forks, Washington.

"So Mom, you think I'd get into the cheerleading squad here?" My sister broke the silence. It was never surprising that she'd revert all attention back to her.

I quickly exited the conversation by putting my headphones in my ears and looked out the car window. As Kings of Leon sang in my ears I noticed something that this town had a lot of.

Trees and clouds, no sun, no machine made strip malls, just trees.

_Oh goody__._

My mom pulled up to our new home, it was a quaint, reasonable sized house with a patio that looked like it had been attacked by the plague .

"We're home kids!" My mom sang as she stopped the engine and pulled her car keys out of the ignition. Kimberly and both sighed heavily in unison as we got out of the Honda accord my mother owned.

"Your stuff is already in the rooms allocated to you my loves." my mother said as she fished in her suitcase for what I assume would be the key to the house.

Impatiently waited for my mother to find the key I shifted my weight to my left foot as I examined my cuticles, the purple nail polish was starting to chip, I made a mental note to repaint my nail as I heard my mom say "A ha" in triumph while she pulled out the house key.

My mom skipped on merrily to the front door as me and my sister grudgingly followed behind. As soon as the front door was opened with distinct smell of pine filled my nostrils. The Wood flooring looked freshly varnished, which probably explained the smell. As I took a look around the ground floor, I noticed the house was bigger than it looked, however it felt cozy and warm, yet bright, considering the outside of the house looked gloomy and depressing.

"Why has SHE got the bigger room?!" Kimberly screeched, I ran up the stairs to see what the commotion was about as I stood beside my little sister. My cheeks began to rise as I suddenly felt jubilant.

The room was exactly like the one we had in Astoria except it wasn't so cramped. It had grape purple walls, around it were fairy lights. My first painting hung on top of my gothic inspired bed. I wrapped my arm round my sister's shoulder and turned to her

"Well, tough luck, I see princess Kimmy doesn't always get what she wants…" I muttered trying to hold back the giggles.

My sister growled in defeat, pushed my arm off of her shoulders and stomped into the room adjacent to my own. I quickly fell onto the bed, finally happy something was going right.

"Don't get too happy big sister," Kimberly began as she leaned against my bedroom door. "Remember tomorrow is the first day of school and I can bet by lunch time the whole school's population will know how much of a weirdo you are." she sneered.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Hopefully by then the football team will know how easy you are and the world will be right again, don't worry I'll let everyone know about your glory hole days…"slowly a sinister smile crept on my face, as she growled and slammed my room door running back to her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chaotic sounds of the prodigy filled my room around 6:45 in the morning, I was in no mood to wake up or even leave this room. My stomach did a dance routine as I thought over what today was.

_The first day of school._

* * *

**A/N -- This is just to introduce the unknown characters for you, the story picks up in the next chapter =)**


	2. Faint

**So this is when the story really begins :)  
Oh, I dont own twilight or the characters, blah blah.**

* * *

Katherine's POV

I grudgingly went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror, my dark olive skin looked fresh, my green eyes vibrant except for the sorrow that consumed them, I pulled my hair out of a bun and watched as my charcoal colored hair cascaded down to my hips, the natural curls bounced against my exposed skin. I scooped my hair behind my left ear revealing the industrial piercing that hadn't fully healed yet.

I looked into the mirror then quickly turned around, not happy with what I saw, turned on the shower. I stepped in, slowly stripping the pajamas off my body in a daze.

"Hurry up girls I need to leave", my mom yelled as I walked down the stairs. The heaviness of my boots made a thud each time. "Oh dear Kat, my love, couldn't you have worn you know normal clothing?" My mother eyed down the combat boots that I wore in disgust.

"It depends on what your perception of normal is mother", I replied curtly as my naturally soft curly hair tickled my spine. I personally thought I looked rather normal, I quickly tucked in my vintage wash jeans in my mid- high combat boots and tugged on my black wonder woman vintage graphic tee when I felt the cold breeze touch my now exposed lower back.

"Yeah – Uh where do you think you're going young lady?!" My mother screeched as she looked past me. I turned around to see my sister, in tight dark blue skinny jeans; black deep V-cut blouse that hugged her curves in the right places and leopard print heels. Her hair was straightened and was scooped up in a high ponytail revealing hair honey colored highlights, the light eye make-up accentuated her hazel eyes and the plum colored lip gloss made her lips look more pouty, more desirable. Like my mother, my sister could definitely be on the cover of Maxim, alongside the Megan Foxs' of the world.

"Uh, mom first day and all, I don't want to look like I just got out of bed", she sneered as she eyed my outfit choice. "Also, if you just got us a car, you wouldn't have to wait for us to get up and get dressed…" Something I could actually agree on, since the driving age was 18 in New York, I had only just started to learn to drive, although my driving skills were already at a superior level, my mother still never bothered to buy me a car.

"Well when you and your sister decide to take the test here, maybe I'll think about buying you two a car". My mother lifted her wrist to observe the time on her gold Cartier watch. "It's time for us to move". I picked up my bag and left the house. We all piled into the car and soon we were on our way to Forks High school.

"Names Please", the old lady eyed me suspiciously as I leaned on the counter in the administration office.

"Katherine and Kimberly Olivieri", I replied, returning the cold stare she was giving me. I turned to my sister who was now staring into her compact mirror checking to see if any strands of hair were out of place. _Pathetic._

"Here you go; your classes and lunch time schedules are here". The old lady held out two folders in her hand.

"Thanks," I replied snatching the folders out of her hand. "Let's go Kim." I walked out of the administration office as Kimberly struggled to keep up.

"Gosh, Kat, what's with the hostility?" Kimberly mocked as I handed her schedule. I ignored her as I scanned through my own schedule. Most of the classes were advanced, considering my GPA was a solid 4.0. If my behavior wasn't so appalling, I would be accepted to any college of my choosing.

"Dude where the hell is health class?" my sister whined, I looked up from my schedule to look at her but my eyes darted around the corridors. Everybody's eyes were on us, granted it was our first day but the looks were still making me feel very uncomfortable.

"How would I know scarecrow, I've never been to this school before either!" I snapped. I saw a tanned arm go around my sister's shoulders. The arm belonged to a spiky blonde haired boy with piercing blue eyes.

"Hey girl, need help finding your classes?" The boy asked in voice the some might find seductive. This was apparent my sister thought it was as she giggled while batting her eyelids.

I stood in front of the two, making to them both stop in their tracks. I quickly pushed his arm off of my sister.

"And just…Who do you think you are?" I asked raising my eyebrow. The blonde haired boy took in a second to look at me, he suddenly grinned.

"Well beautiful, they call me Mike Newton, captain of the football team," He said boastfully, he obviously didn't take in my immediate disgust of his choice words as he continued. "I was hoping I could show you lovely ladies around the school, noticing you damsels needed a knight in your life." Kimberly suddenly turned off by the corny line he just fed us took a step away from him, stifling a giggle. She looked up at me winking. _Oh, it's my turn to be the bitch today._

"Listen Blondie…" I began; my voice was filled with venom. "…You will NEVER be any of our knights in shining armor, shit; you'd barely pass for a jester. If you can find where my English class and where her health class is" I nodded my head in Kimberly's direction. "Then maybe you could show us, other than that you are not required".

Mike was taken aback, racking his brains, unsure of what to say. _I guess Blondie has never been shot down before. _He immediately apologized and showed us the way to each of our classes. I suddenly heard laughter behind me. I quickly turned to see a group of people laughing, obviously at embarrassing berating I had just given Mike Newton. My eyes darted to each individual. _God, they are beautiful. _Suddenly feeling unsure of my presence in the world I turned right around and caught up with my sister.

It was finally lunch. I quickly strode out of my advanced math class anticipating what the cafeteria had to offer me. I pushed the double doors of the cafeteria and entered, quickly observing my peers. The cafeteria was no different to any other schools I had been to; it was similar to the Caste system. The student body had been divided up into small groups of people who all had similarities bringing them together. _Surprise, surprise. _I had spotted Kimberly, in the 'jock and cheerwhore' table, chatting away animatedly while playing around with her salad with her fork. It was so easy for her to make friends, her evident beauty and her outgoing nature worked in her favor. I turned for the queue, picking up a tray. I stood behind a trio of boys. From behind I could tell one was very muscular, and the other two were leaner but built. The muscular one had black curly hair, and one of the lean ones had blonde wavy hair, however the one in the middle had this odd brown color, it was like his hair had just gotten a sun kissed tan. They were all laughing and joking. I slyly tuned in to their conversation.

"So Edward, did you ask Bella where she was on last night?" The muscular one had asked the bronzed haired boy, who I knew was named Edward_. Edward, hmm._

"She was at La push…" Edward answered his voice filled with distress and disappointment.

"Oh, wasn't she there the night before that?" The blonde one asked.

"Yeah, she's been spending a lot of time over there, with _him…_"

"Tough break lil bro. I'm sure she's not playing away." The black haired boy began; as I continued to listen to their conversation I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see an ice blonde haired girl glaring at me; she was with a big curly haired girl, the curls of her hair making up most of her height.

"So you're Kim's sister," The curly haired girl stated rather than asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked rather hostilely.

"I'd hate to be you, if my sister was as pretty as her," the blonde girl snickered.

"Well you're not, be thankful." I turned back around, eyeing a piece of pizza.

"Well we know all about you two, your mother is some big shot lawyer, fighting to keep the La Push Reservation intact, your sister being the all American school girl and you, being the let down," I knew it was the blonde one talking, her distinct nasal voice irritated my eardrums.

_Count to ten Kat, ten__…_

"Being kicked out of three schools for fighting and possession of illegal substances…"

_Nine…_

"Your father dying of lung cancer…"

_E-e-eight__…_

"What would your father think? His eldest daughter became the biggest joke in the family."

Suddenly everything went black.


	3. Fallen Angel

**Just so you people know, I was inspired by MCR - Teenagers when writing the cafeteria scene =), and just i thought I might point out that its not that Bella won't be with Edward, she's just going to work hard for his love, unlike in twilight (tut tut).. Or does he get with bella... hmmm.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight blah de blah.**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward's POV

"You're not picking Bella up, Eddie?" My sister Alice asked as we piled into my older brother, Emmett's jeep.

"No, she decided to drive herself to school today" but what I failed to mention to her was the reason why. Bella was my girlfriend, the love of my life. She was a selfless, beautiful girl, whose hand-eye coordination needed some intense work. Me and her, well we have been having a few problems lately, but hopefully we would solve them soon, because I missed her dearly.

"Are you and Bella okay? I haven't seen her with you in a while, she wasn't even at dinner last nigh--"My sister Alice began. Emmett quickly interrupted her.

"I'm sure Bella's been busy with work and whatever else she occupies her time with." Alice quickly nodded and changed the conversation to Jessica Stanley's party on Friday. I looked at Emmett through the rearview mirror mouthing a thank you, although I knew he had an ulterior motive behind it. He probably wanted to tell me the real reason she wasn't there last night. _Great._

We pulled up to the Hale residence, to see the Hale Twins waiting by the door. Jasper quickly waved picking up his bag as Rosalie blew a kiss at Emmett. They both got into the car greeting their loves.

"Edward, mornin'…"Jasper said still holding on to his southern accent.

"Hey Eddie…" Rosalie chimed giving me an air hug. I returned one back as I laughed at her. _Someone's in a good mood today._

We got into school a few minutes before class started. We waited by Bella's locker as we joked about last weekend festivities.

"Bells!" Emmett boomed I quickly turned to see her; she looked absolutely divine, even wearing plain white t-shirt and jeans, she looked like she had just finished a Levi's photo shoot. Her milky skin contrasted brilliantly with her mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. She jumped into Emmett's hug, accepting his bear hug, allowing him to crush her.

"Hey Bella!" everyone apart from me said in unison. After the hugs she walked up to me pecking me on the lips, her lips felt soft like clouds as her touch put me in a temporary daze.

"Good morning Edward." Her voice was like a symphony to me, carefully constructed to sound breath taking. I embraced her taking in her sweet smell, which was familiar to freshly ripe strawberries. _God, I love this girl._

"Morning beautiful." I whispered in her ears, as I felt her heart flutter.

We continued to talk as we had a few more minutes until class started.

"Who are they?" Rosalie asked, interrupting her brother in mid-sentence. We all turned around following where she was looking and watched the new students walked towards us, confusion was across the over dressed one. Her beauty was apparent, her dark olive skin looked smooth as her black hair contrasted quite nicely against it, and her hazel eyes looked so beautiful it was almost unreal. I couldn't quite see the other one's face; it was concealed behind, what I assume to be her schedule. I could already tell the difference between the two, I already predicted the over-dressed one would be a cheerleader by the end of the day while the other one wished to remain invisible to the student body.

"Looks like Mike's on the prowl…" Emmett laughed, now noticing Mike Newton's fascination with the two new students, he walked over to the two putting his arm around one of them.

Miss invisible, stopped and stood in front of them, in a stance the proved she was not happy with Mike's actions, the halls became quiet, anxious to hear what the new girl had to say.

"And just... Who do you think you are?" the girl demanded as she shoved off Mike's arm off, who I assume to be her sister. I watched as Mike, who took in the girl's look suddenly approving.

"Well beautiful, they call me Mike Newton, captain of the football team," He answered conceitedly, obviously proud of himself.

"Is this guy for real?" Emmett whispered holding back a boom of laughter. Rosalie shrugged as I continued to watch this scene.

"I was hoping I could show you lovely ladies around the school, noticing you damsels needed a knight in your life…"

"Oh, gross!" Alice stated, the guys and I shook our heads in unison at Mike's lame attempt to 'woo' her and apparently, neither one of the new girls looked too impressed. I noticed the one in heels wink at the girl adjacent to her.

"Listen Blondie" Miss invisible started, "You will NEVER be any of our knights in shining armor, shit; you'd barely pass for a jester. If you can find where my English class and where her health class is" she nodded her head in the other girl's direction. "Then maybe you could show us, other than that you are not required".

Emmett, finally gave up on holding back laughter and had erupted into fits of giggles along with the rest of us.

"What a loser!" He managed to say between laughs. We weren't the only ones to agree with him as I noticed other students were laughing at Mike's failure.

He quickly turned back to the scene as I watched ms invisible trying to keep up with her sister. _Hmm still didn't get to see her face._

It was finally lunch time; we all reached the cafeteria at the same place. While the girls went to our usual table the guys and I waited in the queue to be served by the lunch lady. Unfortunately for me, the topic of Bella seemed to be in popular demand.

"So Edward, did you ask where Bella was last night?" Emmett inquired, _always straight to the point._

"She was at La Push." I answered, unable to mask the sadness in my voice.

Oh, wasn't she there the night before that?" Jasper added, now fully aware of the conversation. _Great, remind me of how much time she's been spending over there._

"Yeah, she's been spending a lot of time over there, with _him…_"

"Tough break, lil bro. I'm sure she's not playing away..." Emmett tried to reassure me, however the uncertainty in his voice didn't make me believe him.

"Yeah Bella loves you", Jasper interjected patting me on the shoulder. "You know her and Jacob have been best friends since birth".

Before I could answer I caught on to a conversation that was going on behind us.

"Being kicked out of three schools for fighting and possession of illegal substances" I turned to see Lauren and Jessica taunting a girl as the girl looked scarily calm, almost conflicted. _She seems familiar..._

"Your father dying of lung cancer…" Lauren continued as Jessica giggled at Lauren's attempt to break down the poor girl.

"What would your father think? His eldest daughter became the biggest joke in the family!"

Before Lauren could continue the girl picked up her tray while spinning around and slammed it into the left side Lauren's head. The Ice blonde victim fell onto the cold floor as the girl jumped on her, her fists coming into contact with Lauren's face.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" She screamed between punches.

Instead of Jessica to try pulling the girl off of Lauren, she ran off, screaming. _What a waste of a life._

Emmett attempted to push the girl off of Lauren, however as he held the girl's left arm, she punched him in stomach with her free right hand.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK! SHE PUNCHED ME!" Emmett bellowed, he looked distraught and was obviously in pain. He immediately let go of her, clutching his stomach.

Jasper and I instantly attempted to carry her; I grabbed her arms while Jasper grabbed her legs. I quickly looked back at Lauren, her face was red, and any sign of her being conscious was not apparent. We quickly maneuvered her out of the cafeteria before the teaching faculty figured out the reason behind all of the commotion.

"I'm going to kill her!" The girl screamed, she attempted to be free of our restraint but failed each time she tried.

"Not today you aren't." It was obvious Jasper found this whole thing extremely amusing.

We carried her into an empty classroom, placing her in a seat. Jasper went to fetch Emmett, while I examined her.

Her long legs stretched against the tiled floor, as she slouched in her seat, brushing her raven hair out of the way revealing her face. _Wow. _I gasped unexpectantly_.  
_

Her dark olive toned skin glistened as her emerald colored eyes darted around the room. Her flesh colored bottom lip was hidden under the top as she bit down her lip, her heavy breathing was revealing her large chest that was previously drowned in her t-shirt, and her delicate hands kept finding a way back to her long black hair, pushing the hair out of her face. To call her beautiful would be an understatement. I watched as she began to calm down, her eyes were looking down towards the floor.

"Sorry about that…" She said in just above a whisper, she pushed her hair behind her ears. She reluctantly looked up to me. Her eyes widened her mouth slightly ajar. I chuckled at her, to show her I was not annoyed at her.

"It's okay, you never hit me." I smiled slowly. Her eyes quickly looked away.

"Well thanks, I'd probably still be beating up that bitch right now…" her voice was filled with hatred.

"YOU ARE OUT OF LINE!" We both turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway, still clutching his stomach.

"I was trying to help you!" he continued as he walked in the room, revealing Jasper by the doorway who couldn't find the strength to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm not aware of others when I get angry." she sighed, she seemed genuinely sorry to have hit him. She slowly stood up, tugging on her shirt.

Emmett's anger seemed to have melted into something more positive as soon as he set his eyes on her.

"It's okay…" she began to smile. Emmett's face started change into a shade of pink. _He's BLUSHING?!_

"Hey, how'd you learn to fight like that? You totally winded me." Emmett said in shock, considering his size and height, it would've been extremely difficult.

She shrugged as she came closer to him.

"What's your name?" Emmett inquired.

"Kat." she answered straight away. _Kat, hmm…_

"Kat, aye? Well I'm Emmett, the laughing asshole is Jasper, and that…" He began to look in my direction. "…is Edward".

I looked at her briefly; her beauty was unbelievable to me. She quickly nodded to me and Jasper with a quick wave.

"So I suppose I should head down to the principal's office…" she muttered, her head went down as she walked towards the door until Jasper grabbed her.

"No need, at this school we have a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy." he began; she looked up at him in confusion.

"If no one asks what happens, no one will tell, meaning, the teachers don't even know what happened to Lauren" Jasper finally finished, but the confusion was still apparent in Kat's face.

"You're off the hook, call it your get out of jail free card" she looked down, her face full of gratitude.

"Thank God, I couldn't handle getting kicked out of yet another school," She raised her wrist looked at the time on her crimson G-shock watch "Great, I missed chemistry".

I quickly looked on the clock on the wall, I had also missed class, all of us did, no point going to the next class.

"So Kat, you want to hang with us?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes. "No point going to class now so you might as well just hang out here" I gave her my winning smile, hoping she'd buy into it and agree.

Her eyes darted away from me, my face slightly fell, _why did she keep looking away from me?_

"Sure, I suppose," she answered. "First day of school, and I had a fight and missed two classes." she shook her head in shame however she seemed to find amusement in it.


	4. crushcrushcrushed

**Woo, chapter 4. Sheesh people could I get a few reviews? If you think the story is bad or maybe you like it... let me know =P  
It would be nice to hear your thoughts on how the story is going.**

**I do not own Twilight... (damnit)**

* * *

Katherine's POV

"So where did you live before this?" Emmett asked me while tossing a football at me. I grabbed it and smiled at him.

"I lived in New York, the best place on earth!" I sang, tossing the ball back to him.

"Woah, nice pass, they don't let girls join the football team but you should be an exception…" I blushed slightly at his compliment.

"So, New York… Cool place to live..." He tossed the ball back at me; I nodded, grabbed the ball and passed it back.

"So what brings you to Forks?" He questioned, obviously confused as to why I'd move here. _I still do wonder Em._

"My mom is a lawyer on some case about some Native American reservation around here," I tossed the ball back.

"She had to move so she could work more on this case, plus we were in desperate need of a change of scenery." I sat on the picnic table as Emmett dropped the ball on the grass.

"Well, if you're looking for scenery, you definitely came to the right place." I laughed with him as he sat next to me; I shifted my body to face him.

"So you have you lived here all of your life?" I asked, suddenly interested in his history than talking about my own.

"Yeah, pretty much, we all have, really, except Bella, she moved here about a year ago…" he answered.

"Who is Bella?"

"Edward's girlfriend…"

My heart began to throb in pain, _he has a girlfriend._

"Oh…" I finally managed to come out with.

A few minutes later Jasper and Edward arrived with food from the nearest fast food restaurant. We had all been pretty hungry, considering we missed lunch due to my outburst. Edward passed me my cookies and cream frozen yogurt, our fingertips touching slightly. The electricity passed through me, giving me shivers. _Wow._

"Thanks…"

"No problem." he replied, I looked to quickly take a glance at him. _God, he was beautiful. _I watched as he gently pushed back his bronze unkempt hair, a smile was planted on his beautiful face. I settled my eyes on his, his beautiful evergreen orbs piercing into my own. I quickly looked away. _He has a girlfriend, no surprise there._

"So what did I miss?" Jasper asked as he sat on the other side of me.

"Miss NY was telling me about why she moved here, you know her mom is the new lawyer working on the La Push case?" Emmett answered in a matter of fact manner.

"Really? Cool. So New York, I could tell by the accent…" Jasper turned to smile at me, I returned the favor.

"Yeah, born and raised!" I announced proudly. I scooped a chunk out of my frozen dessert and sucked on it, savoring the flavors, comparing it to the ones I had previously consumed back in New York. _Everything tastes better when it's from home._

"You should meet Alice, she always wanted to go there and experience the shopping over there…"

"Who's Alice?" I asked.

"My girlfriend, and Emmett and Edward's sister…" _Jeez are all of them taken?_

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be cool…"

--------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the end of the school day. The guys and I patiently waited for my sister and Alice.

"So YOU'RE Kimberly Olivieri's sister?" Emmett started,_ Oh God not another Kim stalker._

"Yeah, did you meet her already?" I inquired, knowing Kim works fast to get the hottest guys on hot on her tail.

"Nah, a couple of guys were talking about her in class today, she's made quite an impression on the male students…"

"Not surprised, when you see her, you'll realize she's hot stuff…" I sighed.

"Well if she's anything like you then you're probably right." I turned hearing Edward's sweet velvet voice giving me a compliment. It was slightly surreal, my cheeks suddenly burning as I bit my bottom lip, looking away from him. _He's only being nice, he has a girlfriend._

"Thanks…"

"Katherine Belladonna Olivieri!" I quickly spun around to see my sister marching this towards our way. I quickly stood up as I waited for tongue lashing I would be receiving.

"How could you beat up that sweet girl?" _Sweet?! Oh hell no. _I stood up.

"That bitch is not sweet" I spat, annoyed that my sister would think I'd beat up someone for no reason. "She said some pretty cutthroat things and I"-

"You what? Had to teach her a lesson? Kat… You can't keep doing this, what about mom? Wait what about ME?! You know how it feels when your sister beats up your future BFF?"

I laughed, although nothing was funny.

"Of course, it's about you. It always is. What Now? You can't go to Ice queen's pool party tomorrow…?" I mocked in a nasal voice reminiscent to Lauren's own.

"If Dad was here, you'd never act like this" she said in a whisper. Unfortunately for her I heard her.

I sauntered close to her face, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't ever mention him to me? Don't ever pass judgment on me you dumb ass"--

"Uh Kat…" Edward's velvet voice knocked me out of my violent trance; I took a step back looking around to see more people had joined him and the others. I didn't want them to watch me act out again. _An audience with Kat Oliveri, I'm going to have to start charging them._

I quickly gained composure moving away from my now shaken sister. I had only just noticed Edward's arm wrapped around a girl's waist. I quickly analyzed her.

Her brown hair was being swept from her face by Edward, her pale skin was smooth and even, her heart shaped face complimented her petite body and her eyes, were like puddles of milk chocolate. Her rosy colored lips were spread into a smile as she looked into Edward's eyes. She was a vision of beauty, a life sized porcelain doll. _Oh course Edward's girlfriend would be beautiful._

"This is Bella, my girlfriend…" as he looked at her, his eyes danced with love and joy. He reluctantly turned to another girl, she was a small girl with a pixie cut, her black hair made her pale skin look vibrant instead of washed out.

"This is my sister Alice" The pixie girl, now known as Alice smiled and waved animatedly, placing a smile on my face.

"And this is my girlfriend, Rosalie..." Emmett announced. I turned to Emmett and saw her. She was indeed the definition of a blonde bombshell, a spawn of Aphrodite. She smiled briefly and waved. _Is everyone here this beautiful?!_

I waved at the newcomers and quickly introduced myself. I suddenly remembered my sister was behind me so I pushed her beside me, hoping my gesture for her to meet these people would act as an apology for my almost outburst.

"Well this is my sister, the 'infamous' Kimberly!" I smiled as the others took in her beauty. My sister smiled and gracefully came closer to them, winning them over with her charm.

* * *

So yeah, tell me what you think? your thoughts on where you think this story is going.  
taa taa for now.


End file.
